who's the sucker?
by Yukirin Shuu
Summary: Dua mahasiswa berotak kriminal yang meluncurkan aksinya di universitas terpandang. Namun dari kasusnya yang terjadi, sosok pyhsco lainnya lebih dahulu mengetahui, bergerak secara tenang, dan sistematis untuk rencana yang lebih besar. #EventCrimeFNI2019


**Who's the sucker?**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline by Yukirin Shuu

Warning! AU/OOC/Typo, etc.

I don't take any profit towards this creation

.

.

Suasana cafetaria yang terletak terpisah dari gedung fakultas kedokteran di sebuah universitas Tokyo terlihat lenggang. Dua manusia berbeda gender berjalan beriringan memasuki tempat tersebut. Sang perempuan terlihat memasukinya terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh seorang lelaki yang terlihat mengusap wajahnya gusar.

Beberapa pasang mata sesekali mencuri pandang pada keduanya saat memasuki ruangan beraroma kue kering yang bercampur itu. Tanpa terlalu memperdulikannya, mereka duduk berhadapan dengan mengambil tempat di samping sekat kaca. Tak lama, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri, mencatat beberapa pesanan yang diminta, lalu undur diri untuk melaksanakan tugasnya dengan menyampaikan pada yang di dapur.

Iris _aquamarine_ miliknya terlihat menjelajahi sekilas pada semua yang hadir di cafetaria sore itu. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang terlihat _hyper_ pada seorang pria raven dihadapannya. Mereka duduk tak jauh dari posisinya yang sekarang.

Naruto yang menyadari perhatian Ino teralihkan begitu lama mengikuti arah pandangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pelayan datang bersama secangkir _macchiato_ dan _latte _yang dipesan, lalu kembali mengundurkan diri.

Naruto menyelipkan jarinya pada _demitasse _yang telah datang. Sedikit membuat gerakan memutar pada cangkir yang berisi cairan kombinasi kopi dan susu itu. Lelaki itu mengarahkan bibir cangkir pada mulutnya, menyesap dengan khidmat cairan yang mengalir pada kerongkongannya.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada _latte _yang telah datang untuk memanjakan mata serta mulutnya. Wanita itu menyesapnya perlahan. Naruto meletakkan cangkirnya, mendorong punggungnya untuk bersandar pada kursi seraya meremas helai pirang keemasannya. Iris _Sapphire _miliknya tidak lepas untuk menatap Ino.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan melakukannya?" Tanya Naruto retoris setelah Ino menyesap minumannya.

"Secepat mungkin." Sahut wanita itu tanpa binar ragu.

Ino menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang panjang. Saat Naruto hendak ingin melirik kembali pada objek yang menjadi sasaran ino, sepasang _onyx _tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan _sapphire _Naruto yang langsung kembali mengalihkan arah perhatiannya ke yang lain. _Well_, intensitas pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke memang cukup sering mengingat kesamaan kelas yang mereka ambil. Namun, selama kuliahnya ia belum pernah berbicara dengan orang itu. Diam-diam Naruto menghembuskan napasnya. Rencananya bersama Ino akan sedikit sulit mengingat si _forehead _itu sering menempel pada pria raven yang sering dielukan oleh mahasiswi, ataupun para dosen.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino seraya mengerutkan kening saat melihat pandangan pemuda dihadapannya itu sangat serius. Terlebih lagi pada sebuah cangkir tak bersalah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kita sama gilanya dengan rencanamu." Ujar Naruto seraya menyisir helai rambutnya ke belakang, menunjukkan garis wajah yang terlihat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang Jepang.

"Lalu?" Ujar Ino terkesan tidak ramah saat pernyataan Naruto terdengar meragukan.

"Aku harus pandai menghapus jejak."

Kalimat Naruto yang diiringi tatapan lurus dari manik _sapphire _miliknya cukup membuat Ino bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu pada tas tangannya, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang diletakannya begitu saja di atas meja. Hal itu membuat Naruto memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas. Gerak basa-basi yang sering dilakukan kebanyakan wanita saat dinding pertahanannya hancur seketika. _Cih, dasar wanita menyebalkan!_

"Malam ini, tepat pukul tujuh, di rumahku."

Dan kalimat Ino yang cukup membalas apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain penuh arti. Namun, sesuatu cukup membuat pemuda pirang itu terkejut saat merasa pundaknya basah, dan panas di kulitnya. Sontak ia bangkit berdiri seraya menarik kain kemejanya yang melekat lengket pada tubuhnya untuk mengurangi rasa perih itu. Sedikit meringis saat kulitnya terasa melepuh dibalik kemeja.

Hal itu membuat Ino cekatan mengambil gel pendingin yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi, lalu mendekat kearah Naruto yang langsung ia buka sebagian kemejanya tersebut di area bahu untuk ia bubuhkan.

"_Holy shit!" _Umpat Naruto tak habis pikir dengan barusan yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Ah! Sepertinya tanganku tergelincir barusan."

Suara itu tak perlu membuat keduanya berpikir lama untuk menebak siapa gerangan yang bahkan sangat terlihat sengaja untuk melakukan itu. Wajah muka duanya itu benar-benar membuat Naruto muak saat si _forehead _itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya seraya menutup mulut. Sukses benar rencana wanita itu untuk membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Naruto kembali mengumpat sesaat setelah dirinya meringis untuk bubuhan terakhir dari Ino yang dilakukan pada bahunya itu. _Dammit! _Bahkan pemuda itu tidak pernah memiliki sedikit pun urusan dengan jalang yang satu ini!

Tidak hingga rencana yang akan ia luncurkan bersama wanita bermanik _aquamarine _nanti.

Ino yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya pada bahu Naruto beralih memandang sengit pada wanita yang sukses merusak momen tenangnya itu.

PLAK

Bahkan sangat jelas jika ruangan tersebut terlalu hening untuk sebuah tempat bersantai atau mengistirahatkan sejenak otak kepala. Tamparan Ino pada wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut sukses membuat keadaan menjadi tegang. Sakura terlihat menyentuh wajahnya seraya meringis pelan. Jujur, wanita itu sangat syok!

Wanita itu tidak pernah menyangka jika perempuan bermarga Yamanaka itu akan berani menampar dirinya dihadapan semua orang.

"_Well hoe, just go fuck yourself!" _Semburan setelah insiden dirinya ditampar oleh wanita yang selama ini selalu ia remehkan semakin membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Di depan banyak orang, terlebih lagi dihadapan pria bermarga Uchiha yang selama ini menjadi panutan hidupnya untuk dijadikan seorang suami kelak.

Dan dirinya disebut jalang!?

Naruto yang bahkan moodnya telah hancur disaat-saat yang sangat tidak pas langsung menyabet _jansport _miliknya dengan cepat, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu seraya berdecak kesal. Pemuda pirang itu sempat menabrak bahu Sakura dengan kencang hingga membuatnya oleng. Ino yang melihat itu berniat untuk menyusul Naruto setelah sebelumnya bergerak cepat untuk mengambil barang-barangnya, kemudian berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar.

Meninggalkan Haruno Sakura bersama malunya yang amat besar.

.

Malamnya, sekitar tiga puluh menitan Naruto berada di apartemen milik teman wanitanya itu. Ino memandang penuh arti pada benda berukuran partikel-partikel kecil dengan sebersit berkas warna putih keperakan yang tersimpan rapih pada botol kecil di tangannya. Naruto berhasil mencurinya dari laboratorium beberapa hari yang lalu saat melakukan praktik.

"Apa mereka akan menyadarinya?" Tanya Ino memandang penuh skeptis pada _sapphire _yang terlihat datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"_Nope. _Aku sempat menyabotase _cctv _pada lab praktik dan koridor lantai dua saat semua orang berkumpul di aula untuk mendengar pelengseran salah satu guru besar universitas. Mungkin sekitar tiga puluh menit hingga mereka berhasil kembali memulihkan kondisi _cctv_." Ino menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega. Wanita itu cukup tahu jika sekalinya pemuda pirang dihadapannya melakukan sesuatu, ia tidak akan setengah-setengah.

Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut tentang nyawa.

"Itu akan membuat seseorang yang menelannya meninggal beberapa hari ke depan." Kalimat Naruto selanjutnya membuat Ino bangkit berdiri. Wanita itu menyimpannya pada laci meja pribadinya, lalu menyandarkan pinggulnya pada tepian meja.

"Muntah, serta diare akut?" Pernyataan Ino yang lebih mengarah ke sebuah pertanyaan mendapat respon gumaman dari Naruto.

"Itu akan menyiksanya terlebih dahulu. Jangan lupakan jika helai merah mudanya juga akan rontok." Sahut Naruto menyunggingkan senyum menawan pada wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang tengah bersidekap dada tak jauh darinya.

Ino sangat beruntung mendapat Naruto sebagai _partner _sedarah. Banyak orang mungkin menganggap keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih mengingat kedekatannya yang lebih dari sebatas teman. Menilai tanpa mempelajari? _Ugh_, pemikiran yang cukup primitif menurut keduanya. Hanya karena perbedaan marga bukan berarti keduannya tidak bisa menjadi seorang sepupu 'kan?

Mengingat mendiang ibunya yang menikahi seorang pria brengsek yang menjadi ayahnya. Sebuah alasan klise pada suatu hubungan saat mengatahui salah satunya bermain dibelakang, meninggalkan komitmen satu sama lain yang pernah dibuatnya di altar pernikahan. Terlebih saat mengetahui jika pelacur yang bersama ayahnya itu adalah wanita yang satu kampus dengannya!? Seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan anak kandungnya sendiri! Ino langsung mengetahuinya saat memergoki sang ayah pergi bersama seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang sangat ia kenali, memasuki mobilnya pada malam hari.

Naruto bahkan sangat khawatir tentang keadaan psikis yang dialami sepupunya itu. Ino sangat berusaha berada di akal sehatnya saat mengetahui keadaan sang ibu yang berumur tidak panjang. Tumor menggerogoti sebagian otaknya. Kejadian itu terjadi setelah perceraian yang dilakukan keduanya bersama keluarga yang hadir dari kedua belah pihak. Banyak pikiran yang menghantui batin wanita paruh baya itu. Selama itu telah terjadi, Ino memutuskan untuk mengganti marganya menjadi Namikaze.

Terkadang Ino membenci fakta jika pihak universitas telah menetapkan sebuah nama para pelajarnya secara absolut, tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Aturan macam apa itu!

"_Polonium_ tidak berbau, tidak juga menghasilkan warna saat larut. Dari semua kasus yang pernah terjadi, pihak kedokteran pun bahkan selalu lolos untuk mendeteksi racun yang telah larut pada tubuh manusia."

.

"Ah, kau tidak masuk hari ini?" Sahut Ino pada seseorang di seberang panggilannya melalui ponsel. Wanita itu berjalan sedikit tergesa untuk mencapai kelas yang ia ikuti pagi ini.

"_Yeah, bisa kau menggantikanku bekerja hari ini? Hanya tiga puluh menit di cafetaria, kumohon Ino-chan! Kau hanya mengatur susunan pesanan di dapur, tidak lebih."_

Perkataan yang berisi permohonan dari wanita bercepol dua di seberang panggilannya itu membuat Ino memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Sebenarnya Tenten adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya selama empat semester ini. Kali ini, Ino langsung mengiyakan permintaan wanita itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau harus berterima kasih denganku, Tenten!"

Ino langsung memutuskan panggilan saat mendengar suara yang melengking bahagia dari Tenten. Buru-buru wanita itu meraih gagang pintu kelasnya, dan membukanya. Lima menit lagi ia akan telat jika tidak memutuskan untuk berlari tadi. Ino beruntung jika Tsunade yang merupakan dosen pengajarnya belum sampai mendahului dirinya.

Iris _aquamarine _miliknya menelusuri setiap kursi yang masih belum diisi, dan langsung menemukannya tepat di pertengahan deret yang masih kosong. Ia meletakkan seluruh bawaannya di atas meja, kemudian duduk seraya membenarkan letak ikatan tali pada rambutnya yang sedikit mencuat. Matanya mencari-cari sosok pemuda yang hari ini mengambil kelas yang sama. _Jangan bilang ia terlambat,_ batinnya mengerang.

Tsunade datang bersama buku-bukunya yang tebal. Namun, perhatian seluruh kelas terpaku pada sosok yang berjalan mengekori Tsunade. _Oh boy_, Ino sudah sangat hapal jika keterlambatan Naruto akan membuatnya terjerumus ke dalam beban-bebannya Tsunade.

"Selesai mata kuliah, menghadap padaku untuk memenuhi detensimu, Namikaze."

Ucapan wanita yang terlihat awet muda itu cukup membuat suasana kelas menjadi tegang. Mata Naruto sempat bertubrukan pada _aqumarine _yang menatapnya dari tempat duduknya, menyiratkan sesuatu dalam tatapannya.

.

"Satu pastri, dan dua _latte _untuk meja delapan!"

Saat ini wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu tengah menjalankan permintaan temannya, ralat misinya. Cafetaria yang menjadi saksi dirinya menampar seorang jalang dihadapan semua orang. Ino sangat menyadari saat dirinya datang untuk menggantikan Tenten, semua pandangan orang-orang yang bekerja memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. _Well, peduli sekali_, batinnya apatis. Sepertinya peristiwa kemarin sudah tersebar luas.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Naruto yang memasuki cafetaria seorang diri. Pemuda itu duduk di posisi yang sama seperti kemarin. Cukup membuat Ino merasa lega. Lalu, sosok yang di tunggu-tunggunya datang bersamaan dengan seorang pria raven yang terlihat _stoic_, terkesan dingin pada sekitar bahkan pada wanita yang menggelayutinya itu.

Tak selang berapa lama, Ino menerima pesanan dari pelanggan yang baru berdatangan. Saat maniknya menangkap sebuah pesanan _espresso _dan _smoothie _yang ia ketahui darimana asal meja tersebut, dengan gerak halus Ino memutuskan untuk membuatnya sendiri. Setelah meracik semua bahan yang telah terpenuhi, jemari putihnya meraih sesuatu dibalik celemek hijaunya, dan menuangkan setetes _polonium _pada minuman yang akan disajikan.

Tanpa mengundang kecurigaan atau perhatian lebih, Ino dengan gerak cepat meletakkan dua buah sajiannya di atas nampan, siap untuk dihidangkan.

"Satu _espresso_, dan _Smoothie!_"

Dan kepergian seorang pelayan untuk menghidangkan pesanannya tak luput dari pengawasan Ino. Dengan cermat, wanita itu mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang menjadi sasarannya kala itu. Hingga bibir berpoles lipstik merah itu mengarahkan sedotan pada mulutnya, dan menghisapnya. Baik Ino maupun Naruto yang telah menghabiskan minumannya sejak tadi, mereka berdua beranjak pergi dari tempat.

Ino melepas topi serta celemeknya yang melekat pada tubuh. Wanita itu berpamitan pada _manager _yang berterima kasih pada dirinya karena telah menggantikan Tenten untuk bekerja sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar keluar dari cafetaria.

.

Haruno Sakura yang tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya mengundang beberapa banyak pertanyaan. Ini adalah hari kelima wanita itu tidak menghadiri seluruh mata kuliahnya. Tak ada yang mendapat atau mengetahui kabar darinya.

Naruto memasuki kelas bersama _jansport _miliknya yang dikaitkan hanya dengan sebelah pundaknya. Ia duduk tepat di depan pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah membaca buku. Sekilas _onyx_nya menangkap sosok siapa yang baru saja datang. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan beberapa pesan yang dikirimnya pada satu orang. Lalu, seorang pria paruh baya datang memasuki ruangan, membuat semua yang hadir terdiam saat menyadari dekan fakultas kedokteran datang.

"Hari ini, kita kehilangan salah satu rekan seperjuangan dalam fakultas kedokteran universitas Tokyo. Haruno Sakura, seorang rekan dengan keterampilannya yang brilian harus lebih dulu pergi mendahului kita semua. Kuharap, setelah semua yang telah terjadi, hal ini tidak membuat kalian semua patah semangat."

Dan pernyataan yang telah dikeluarkan dari mulut sang dekan mampu membuat semua mulut membisu. Beberapa orang ada yang memperlihatkan raut tak percaya, membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Getaran kecil dari ponsel Naruto membuat pemuda itu langsung mematikannya. Sekilas _sapphire_nya melirik sebuah pesan dari sepupunya itu.

_Karena nyawa harus dibalas oleh nyawa_.

Tidak menyadari jika sepasang manik kelam juga memperhatikan isi ponsel tersebut dari belakang.

.

Aroma terbakar sempat Naruto cium saat melewati kamar mandi miliknya yang sedikit membuka celah. Manik _sapphire_nya melirik ke dalam untuk memastikan jika Ino tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Dilihatnya wanita itu tengah merunduk memperhatikan benda yang sebagian hangus, masih terbakar. Naruto tidak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menebak apa yang dimusnahkannya itu, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Ino memang sedang berada di apartemennya malam ini. Mungkin wanita itu akan menginap. Naruto pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan yang akan dibawanya ke ruang tengah. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Naruto berniat untuk kembali ke ruang tengah. Namun, saat dirinya membalikkan tubuh, sosok asing berdiri tegak di ambang pintu memperhatikannya.

"_God dammit!" _Serunya hingga menjatuhkan seluruh makanannya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok itu tidak asing. Naruto mengetahuinya. Namun, yang dipikirannya saat ini adalah kemana Ino!?

"Sepupumu aman. Kita hanya perlu bicara." Sahutnya datar seolah Sasuke mampu membaca pikiran lawannya.

Dan yang membuat Naruto sangat syok adalah kenapa orang itu mengetahui hubungannya dengan Ino!?

Naruto mengekorinya dengan perasaan was-was. Dilihatnya Ino tak sadarkan diri tergeletak begitu saja masih dalam posisi yang sama di kamar mandi. Dengan tergesa Naruto segera mengecek denyut nadinya, dan menghela napas lega saat dirasanya masih berdetak. Naruto berniat untuk memindahkan sepupunya itu pada kamar tamu. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian pemuda raven tersebut.

"Apa yang kau inginkan!? Bagaimana kau bisa membobol apartemenku!?" Pertanyaan Naruto setelah keluar dari kamar yang diiringi emosi tanpa rasa takut hanya dibalas dingin oleh sang pelaku.

"Itu tidak penting. Disfungsinya _cctv _yang merepotkan semua pihak ialah ulahmu." Kali ini pernyataan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto mati rasa, namun langsung memandang tajam. Sial! Apakah rencananya ketahuan?

"Lalu?" Sahut Naruto tanpa berniat menyanggah.

"Hyuuga Neji. Calon rektor yang akan mengadakan pelantikan pergantian kekuasaan esok hari. Ia mengincar sosok yang akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan dalam penelitiannya."

"Apa urusannya denganku!?"

"Dia mengincarku, dan kau! Mungkin juga sepupumu mengingat nama marga kita yang bersaing hampir menguasai seluruh perekonomian Jepang!" Ujar Sasuke meninggikan nada suaranya, cukup membuat Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Kita harus bekerja sama." Baritonnya sedikit terpaksa mengucapkan hal itu. Naruto menatap langsung pada mata elang yang juga menyorot dirinya tajam.

"Kau akan menyabotase seluruh unit perlengkapan yang disiapkan besok di hotel berbintang lima." Jelasnya _to the_ _point_. Naruto melengos pergi untuk meraih segelas air, lalu meneguknya tanpa sisa. Pergerakannya tak luput dari mata elang yang menyorot serasa menusuknya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah itu adalah hal yang mudah, Uchiha?" Sahut Naruto terselip nada sinis.

"Karena kau mampu."

Kalimat itu diiringi oleh sunggingan senyum tipis, namun mengerikan. Seolah jiwa _phsyco _berpendar keluar dari sosoknya, membuat Naruto mengerti jika kriminal ulung hidup pada jiwa Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Sebuah hotel berbintang lima tampak berkelip malam itu. Dilihatnya wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang digelung tampak memasuki bangunan menuju lantai 25 bersama gaun cokelatnya yang membentuk tubuh. Terlihat menggiurkan di mata kaum adam.

Tujuannya adalah satu, penghuni di kamar 285. Tempat bersinggahnya Hyuuga Neji. Dilihatnya seorang _bodyguard _tampak berjaga tepat di depan pintu. Seolah seperti sang profesional, Ino meluncurkan sandiwaranya dihadapan penjaga berbadan kekar itu.

"Tuan, kau harus menolongku! Aku tidak bisa-!"

BRUK

Ino ambruk begitu saja dengan mengeluarkan cairan merah dari mulutnya. _Bodyguard _tersebut yang mendapati wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan ambruk begitu saja cukup membuatnya bergerak. Tubuh Ino langsung diangkut secara tergesa untuk membawanya ke pusat kesehatan dalam hotel.

Sosok lain muncul dari balik pilar menghampiri pintu yang tertutup rapat yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh kartu tanda pemilik kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaan di dalam?" Tanya pria tersebut pada seseorang melalui _earpiece _yang digunakannya.

"_Hyuuga sedang berada di kamar mandinya."_

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang mendukung keadaan. Semua sistem operasi telah berada di bawah kendali pemuda pirang itu di ruangan pengawas. Naruto berusaha tidak ceroboh untuk menyamar sebagai petugas keamanan.

Sasuke berhasil menyusup masuk. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah pintu yang tertutup, dan terdengar gemercik air dari dalamnya. Pria itu memposisikan dirinya tepat pada dinding luar kamar mandi tersebut untuk memberinya kejutan.

Di tempat lain, Naruto memandang tegang pada layar monitor yang menunjukkan seorang penyusup yang akan memulai aksinya. Hingga sosok lain yang menjadi sasarannya muncul dari pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke dengan cekatan memukul tepat pada titik rawan di bagian leher. Calon rektor itu ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Naruto akui jika aksi Sasuke _cukup_ keren di matanya.

Sasuke langsung menyeretnya tanpa kesusahan ke ruang tengah. Ia meraih _revolver _menggunakan sarung tangannya dengan cepat, dan menembakkannya tepat di kepala Neji. Meletakkan benda tersebut di telapak tangan sang calon rektor yang kian lama tenggelam pada darah yang mengalir.

"_Sasuke, waktu kita tinggal dua puluh menit!"_

Suara yang kembali menyapanya membuat Sasuke bergerak cepat untuk keluar dari ruangan. Pria itu berlari kecil menuju _lift_, menekan tombol, dan langsung memasukinya tak selang beberapa lama. Dari celah besi dingin itu ia bisa melihat beberapa orang yang berlarian kearah kamar dimana bunyi tembakan berdesing hingga beberapa lantai setelah akhirnya _lift _tertutup sepenuhnya.

Pria raven itu menghembuskan napasnya. Misinya berhasil. Namun, _earpiece_nya tiba-tiba terdengar semrawut.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

"Ds_rsts-sepuluh m-enit drrstst-TAK_."

Sasuke mengumpat saat _earpiece_nya mati begitu saja. Setelah tiba di _basement_, Sasuke sedikit berlari menuju ruang keamanan. Maniknya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang berlari terpogoh-pogoh di depannya. Itu Naruto, tak salah lagi!

Mereka memasuki _Porsche Cayman 718 _yang melintas dan berhenti di depan keduanya. Tak perlu bertanya siapa yang mengendarainya dengan gerak cepat seperti itu.

"Selamat! Misi berhasil!"

.

The End.


End file.
